Pure Virgin
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: "Need any help?" I ask as I stroll down before she stops and stands up. She's in flats meaning I'm definitely towering over her, until she turns around my face pales. C-Ca-Cara! What the fuck is she doing here? Usually she's with someone? (Rated T for now).


**Urm... I haven't got much to say but there will be sexual nature, and a high rate in language at the beginning and till the end. This is like gotta be like the first for me to have like nothing much to say really... Anyways on with the story, and I hope to interest new readers, but yo! You sexy biatchs and beotchs! R&R!**

**(Readers, this is seriously something I'm making up as I go... I have to be honest with ya but I think I might think of some crazy things here and there but don't flame me cause I got no plan... I know I'm stupid -_-'.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade it would have been WICKED if I did, but no... I however do own the plot and OC's or any other character you do not recognise in this story.**

* * *

_There's no reason to cheat, there never is. If you're not happy with the relationship then don't be a coward, just end it. _

_- Rihanna_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pissed-Off With Mr Sober**

**Kai Hiwatari POV**

Fuck you god. Why the hell do you put me at the worst kind of situations now? Why the fuck do I have to be in these situations? First time I'll say it but I was happy to be with Hilary but why the fuck did you let her get drunk and fuck with the stupid dumb-ass jock Bradley! I fucking can't believe it that it wasn't her first time with him and we almost been together longer then a year... But no that stupid slut had to show off her pussy to other men. *Shivers* Noticing, she has no fucking shame to herself.

Hilary. It's been 5 months and were still fucking ignoring each other, it's funny how I walk in your house and I find you in the same bed as him like your cuddling a teddy bear. Hn. One look and she knew my answer, I can't believe I accepted her bullshit and still stood next to her like a little toy, well she can find herself a stupid dick-head cause I don't want her no more.

I'm still living in Japan, I don't know why but I want to head back to Russia and live life there or I might move somewhere else better, far away from this shit hole. Sitting here on this couch I feel a little like shit from the hangover yesterday but today I got to move about, standing up I decide to take a shower and forget about _her_.

It's not always about confidence right? It's always about feeling right? Well if someone even says I'm not over her, I will strangle them personally and bury them in her back-yard. I know I'm such a fucking narcissistic. Damn, does a hot shower feel good... Fuck I think I'm loosing myself. Staying in the shower for a while I head out to go and get some food for the apartment... It aint them trampy, half broken down apartments that's to stereo kind of type for me it'll have to be modern and that shit.

Walking out the shower I wrap the white heated towel around my waist and notice something... Fuck... How the hell did I get a boner? Well I don't want to fuck, *sigh* back to a hand-job and some play-boy magazines then. I wonder what Cara and the guys are doing?

**Cara Evelyn Brooks (OC) POV**

"Good morning Dee-Dee," Aaw Dee-Dee is cuddling me again this morning, I stretch a bit and cuddle Dee-Dee after, well, that isn't my kitten real name... It's a nickname that I call her but on her birth certificate I put her name was Isadora Brooks, I know she has my name, she meows back as she snuggle in my neck. I giggles as I look into her kitten fierce green eyes same as my own. **(A/N - An image of Cara is the cover picture of Cara to be more precise if you wondered what she looked like). **Getting got out of her bed as I start to open the curtains and open the little window to allow fresh air from the morning. spread the air through my apartment.

I was only being in a peach silk night-dress that stopped mid-thigh pulling over an ankle length cream heavy lace dressing gown, grabbing a hair-band I tie my platinum blonde hair into a messy bun since my hair is long and I don't want to get it in the way of my day.

Going in the bathroom I do my business, cleanse my face, brush my teeth and then brush Dee-Dee canines as I brush her fur I go into the small kitchen, I don't have doors as it's already open. I think the only doors would be the front door, my bedroom door, and the guest room door which are both like suite having its own bathroom and wardrobe.

Walking out of my room it would be a small corridor but then on my left it's the living room with 2 couches 1 long and big and 1 separate one, and then on my right is the kitchen I can walk into with an island counter in the middle. There's a guest toilet nearby the front door and I guess that's it. I don't really have a dining room since it's just me and Dee-Dee living here.

With Dee-Dee she's already like in high-manner or a posh kitty, and she's only like 3 months old. Always grooming herself like 24/7. She's this cute white fluffy kitten well very fluffy but in the cute way with green eyes kind of like mine but her's is like more of a grass kind of green. What should I do today? I question my self as I open a can of kitty tuna breakfast for Dee-Dee as I pour not all of it, but half since she has a small stomach. Warming up some milk so that it's not too hot or cold I pour a bowl of milk for her, and in her original bowl already had fresh cold water there for her. Having her breakfast done, she sits on the table top as we eat together, as I get myself a cereal.

"Dee-Dee, we need to do some shopping," She raises her head as she looks at me with a serious face.

"Okay, I know I can't do it by myself I'll ask Tyson or Max or even Kenny to help me." I turn to her as she still keeps the serious face.

"What? I'm sure they'll have time I mean like I was their extra blader also cheer-leader for support you know... I'm sure they won't say no." Finishing my breakfast quickly I look at the clock which reads 11:10AM. Washing up my bowl and Dee-Dee I go into my bedroom to change my clothes and then go out, since Dee-Dee rather stay home and pet herself.

"Look, don't think I'll take Kai I mean I think he doesn't like me since I was talking to his little-brother who is older than me! Can you believe that? Nope, I can't but anyways he's taken by Hilary, she's lucky to have a good-looking smart guy as a boyfriend I mean you can't find a perfect guy like that can you?... Wait did I just call him perfect?" I turn to Dee-Dee as she blinks and nods.

"Don't get ideas but I don't mean it like that, remember he has a girl friend so I'm stepping away... Enough about this blabbing let me get dress," Walking back into my room Dee-Dee follows as I decide to pick out a nice summery plain light blue dress with darker blue lining and ribbon as I pick the perfect white summer hat with the light blue bow at the back of it, which makes it even more cuter! Wearing white ballet flats I guess I'm good to go... Except to just get my floral white side-bag.

Maybe I'll call Tyson to see if he'll take me.

"HE'S STILL ASLEEP?" Wh-What!

_"Yeah I know, Tyson isn't a morning person and I just woke up now. Ray went somewhere but he left a note saying he's going jogging," This was Max talking by the way but I can't believe it, such lazy boys!_

"It's okay Max, what about Kenny? Is he there?" Hoping Kenny would come to my rescue and come.

_"Urm, sorry Cara but he hasn't even arrived... Maybe he's doing extra errands back at his place at the restaurant." Nope, I don't see my knight in shining armour anywhere... But what does errands mean? And I didn't know that Kenny had a restaurant._

"Oh... Okay... That's fine I'll just go on my own then, well thanks anyways. See ya!" He says bye as well before we hang up as I sigh and look at Dee-Dee who's giving me the I told you so face.

"Fine, my mistake but I'm still going out to get some food so I'll be back soon, don't worry!" Leaving food, milk and water out I kiss her a good-bye before I close and lock my door, heading out the automatic doors, Japan summer is always the best!

**Kai Hiwatari POV**

Ugh I fucking hate summer, I don't want a fucking tan and I need to buy some sun-block. Damn I shouldn't have dressed in this, wearing denim black jeans being a little low but okay putting on timberlands as my shoes which weren't really summery but I put on a black t-shirt which was a V-neck-line. I know all in black except for the shoes, keeping my hands in my pockets I walk down the streets to the main food store nearby,

Not being bothered to do my hair, people actually think I take time. Fuck sometimes I even go out with sex hair, getting some girls walking by I knew that it would be an advantage for girls to wear the shortest shorts, or skirts and the tightest and revealing kind of clothing which was too clingy. I guess girls don't know how to dress decently around this area.

Making it to the store kind of quickly I grab a basket and walk in, hoping to not bump into anyone whilst I'm in here. Quick thing right?

Heading past a few aisles I don't even know what I want. Looking thought both carefully a girl at one aisle amuses me, I mean she's in a summer dress at a good length but she's still kind of busty, bustier then Hilary. Her skin was pale as snow, but I guess cause of this sun she got slightly tanned and I can't really see her face but she has summer hat on, with her hair pulled in a fish-tail plait pulled to stay at her back which you can see, but what does she need in the pet aisle?

"Need any help?" I ask as I stroll down before she stops and stands up. She's in flats meaning I'm definitely towering over her, until she turns around my face pales. C-Ca-Cara?! What the fuck is she doing here? Usually she's with someone?

"Kai?" She asks me as she tilts her head to a side a little confused, damn she looks cute like that.

"What?" I snap back as I look at what's in her hand which were cat food.

"Cat-food?" I question her, does she eat cat-food? Does she like tuna?

"I know, I'm looking for something low in fat so it isn't really heavy meal." She likes cat-food? She can just get human tuna at the other side but she likes dry moist fresh tuna? Awkward.

"For who?" Fucking hell what's wrong with me? I was checking her out and now it was happened to be one of my team-mates?!

"For my kitten at home." Shit, she has a kitten? I never knew that.

"How old?" Why am I the one to ask questions?

"Almost 3 months, but Kai... How do you know what's lesser and what's a lot?" Jeez... She's just like a kid... Who's matured a lot.

"The numbers, see? The one your holding in your right is lesser and it's 30 coins cheaper," Her mouth forms a 'o' as she tried to take that all in. "Baka," I mutter as I smirk to see her turn around and frown.

"I'm not a baka, you're a baka! And calling someone baka is mean!" Why does she sound so cute lecturing, she should lecture the team more often... Yeah that'll get them interested.

"Hn." Sighing she picks the one I chose, as I smirk. Good decision. Taking about 6 cans, I guess her kitten likes to eat. She also has a kitten toy in her trolley, almond milk, skimmed milk, bread, cucumber, salad, candy, a soda, magazine that's it, while I got a packet of 6 beer cans, milk, pasta, sauce, beans, apples, I guess that's it.

"You know, beer has no fat and if you have it on an empty stomach you might get drunk easily and quicker and plus cause it like has no sugar and the alcohol can cause you blood sugar levels to drop more quicker. That can like change your appetite, and disrupt your ability to tell when you've had enough to eat, so you'll get fat and your energy level will suffer." Whoa. I think I might put these back and just get 3 but fuck you fat, I don't want to get fat and get rid of these 6 pack abs. But taking a look at Cara, I never really got a good look at her cause of Hilary but, Cara was a sight to see even at this height, you don't get a bad view she's one fine piece of ass.

* * *

**Well then... That's like the short beginning of this story, and I will update soon so yeah be patient guys. Errr... Read and review my amazing world-wide readers! Hehe, anyways TAKE CARE! xx**


End file.
